Time crisis the ending of a lone mission
by 117lionheartgordon
Summary: the ending to time crisis one with a bit more detail and the start of the special mission after the game.


time crisis the ending of a lone mission and the start of a V.S.S.E grudge

he had traveled from the bottom of a castle all the way to the top now there was but one door one door and soon very soon this would all be over one final push and she would be safe at home with her farther he reloaded his gun and ran through the door 'grrrrrr so your finerly here to save me!' wild dog hissed in a sarcastic tone mimicking racheals thoughts he lifted his gun at wild dog he could end this right now but something in his gut told him otherwise 'let's end this once and for all' wild dog clicked the switch and the bell tower behind him exploded and started collapsing the girl shriecked in fear 'let me go!' she pushed him away and ran towards the agent 'hold it!' he aimed at her arm and fired the shot went through her arm and she shriecked in pain and fell into the agents arms he held her close and looked up looking angry 'hahahahahaha' wild dog through his jacket off and ran the agent running after him they both took cover behind a small fountain after about half a minute of shooting wild dog changed his postion over to a few statues and called for back up 'there he is shoot him!' was one guards responce he cringed knowing what he was going to do he retreated to the comforts of a wall and jumped out fireing seeing _**his**_ bullet hit them and seeing it rip through there chest and face he never got over how many times he saw that it never gets easier wild dog jumped out of cover with a machine gun and started fireing at the agent he retreated back to the wall and waited until he ran out of ammo then jumped out and took a shot at his leg wild dog retreated to the statue and threw a grenade the agent hid behind a wall praying that it missed fortunatly it did he jumped back out and fired at the guards adrenaline was running through his body his fireing was so fast so precise he didn't miss not at all wild dog laughed and ran off to some flower stationary the agent hid behind a small wall he lept out and took a shot hitting wild dog in the chest 'freeze!' he tried to shout out the agent could see the blood slowly seeping out of his chest but as he took notice the flower beds and small walls surrounding him exploded leaving fire something he wasn't so keen on but fought non the less wild dog continued to laugh but he jumped at the agent and he took one more precise shot and shot him in the chest he fell back and the detionator for explosives fell out of his hands and started falling wild dog's world suddenly slowed down the agent dived out of the way as the detonator's switch hit the floor and with a click the place he was standing in was no longer there he dived and landed he remembered the girl racheal he walked over to her and knet down getting closer and picked her up bridal style gun in hand and headed for a way out when in the cornor of his eye he noticed a helicopter it was a bit torn up but looked funtional he placed racheal in carefully and climbed into the pilots seat thankfuly he knew how to fly one of these due to vietnam he lifted off and the helipad exploded making him wince a little bit the girl was so shocked out her life she couldent help but look at the castle 'erm excuse me mister erm but who are you?' he smiled and looked down letting go of the joy stick with one hand he took out his badge for V.S.S.E she eyed 'so...your f-from V.S.S.E right?' he nodded she looked back at the card seeing his face she looked back at him he looked tired she tried to smile but couldent 'wait are you who i think you are?' he shrugged 'a-are y-you r-r-r-richard miller?' he looked down and frowned 'i-i've heard alot about you and i guess they were right but sorry i didn't know you didn't like this sort of stuff she handed back his badge and looked out the window she was about to move her arm when she remembered she was shot 'ow...' she winced holding her arm he looked at her and noticed there was an auto pilot he never trusted those but if he had to save someone's life he would use what was around him to help but these where new never tested as far as militery he shurgged an put it on and grabbed her and slowly took her to the back he searched for a first aid box there was one but was missing disingfectant but had first aid sprays and bandages which he was greatful for he took the box and turned round to see her with her red jacket off reveling a small vest he knelt down beside her arm and grabbed it softly and raised it he took a small look at it and sprayed it she screamed but he didn't say anything he then used another one and her screaming was less but it still stung he took out a bandage and used it all for the wound 't-thank you..' he nodded and sat back to the pilot seat and took off auto pilot and continued heading back to new york.

about a month later

'richard long time no see here's your next objective your mission is to uncover the plan of the organisation ''kantaris'' this is there head quarters' he clicked on the tab and saw a big building 'it's actully a front for there weapons factory here is there leader also known as kantaris' he clicked on the link to see a grey haired women in red 'intel came up empty on kantaries we don't even know her real age nor do we have her birth cirtificate but what we can tell is that they are one of wild dogs weapons dealers god luck richard' he got up from his desk and got his red vest on his jeans his brown boots and then his V.S.S.E leather jacket and then reached into his drawer from where his computer was and reached out his gun taking the safty off and slamming a new magazine in and placing it inside his jacket holster and heading out to his car for yet again another mission...


End file.
